Las primeras veces
by Lila Negra
Summary: ¿Reconocieron Levi y Hange a los tres chicos que corrían para verlos mientras cabalgaban hacia la puerta para realizar una expedición? ¿Qué pensaron de ellos? ¿Qué habrían conversado al respecto, si hubieran tenido la oportunidad? Este drabble explora la posibilidad de esa conversación, ubicada tras la primera aparición de los personajes en la historia. Para Ambrela King.


**Las primeras veces**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama, evidentemente

 **Advertencias:** En este relato no hay parejas, pero sí hay algunas bromas sobre posibles LevixEren, LevixIsabel, HangexArmin. Solo son chistes, pero aviso por si hay algún alma especialmente sensible a estos temas por ahí.

 _~Para Ambrela King_

* * *

—¿Los viste?

—¿A quiénes?

—¡A esos tres niños! Son los mismos de las últimas dos expediciones. Han crecido mucho.

Hange acababa de traspasar el muro provisorio y desmontaba, mientras Moblit y el resto de su escuadrón cerraban el portón detrás suyo. Habían terminado de construir ese pequeño refugio en la expedición anterior y ahora podían parar aquí a recuperarse antes de continuar. Era curioso tomar un descanso en un sitio rodeado de titanes, pero les venía bien para tratar a los heridos. Alcanzaban tres horas de trote por la ciudad abandonada para llenarse una carreta de heridos y otra de muertos.

Levi ató la soga de su caballo a un tocón de madera, observó a su compañera con su seriedad de siempre y se encogió de hombros.

—No te hagás el que no se acuerda, estoy segura de que también los miraste. Son los únicos niños que nos despiden en todas las expediciones sin falta. Y siempre hablamos de ello luego.

Entraron a la construcción camino a la sala de reuniones. Levi revisó velozmente a las personas heridas que dos soldados con conocimientos médicos estaban atendiendo. Ninguna era de su escuadrón. Luego preguntó, distraídamente:

—¿El cabeza de coco, la de mirada asesina y el que los arrastra hacia nosotros?

—Exactamente.

Hange rió. Tampoco faltaba nadie de su escuadrón. Acostumbrarse a la muerte era perturbador pero también era la única manera de mantener la cordura.

—Hoy tenían el uniforme de reclutas —dijo, con algo que podría ser entusiasmo. —Deben de ser parte del escuadrón 104. A nuestra vuelta estarán eligiendo a qué Fuerza sumarse. ¿Crees que vendrán a la Legión?

Ya en la sala, Levi sacó un trapo de un armario y repasó cuidadosamente una de las sillas. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Si corrieron todas estas veces detrás nuestro solo para esconderse cobardemente en la Policía Militar, serían la prueba definitiva de que no me entiendo con los niños.

—¡Vos no te entendés con nadie, Levi! —exclamó la mujer, palmeándolo en la espalda con sorna.

Él solo repitió el gesto de sus hombros y guardó el trapo en su lugar.

—Me gustaría tenerlos en mi escuadrón —continuó ella. —Sobre todo el rubio, tiene algo en su expresión, no sé qué es pero pienso que debe ser un chico listo.

—Tan solo te gustan los chicos rubios, no trates de hacerte la intelectual, Hange.

—¡Ja ja! —Hange soltó una risa nerviosa. —¡Pero qué cosas decís! Vos sos el que los mira así, sobre todo al castaño.

Despacio, como si nada importara demasiado en ese momento, Levi se sentó en su silla limpia.

—No sé de qué hablás.

—¡Sí! Me acuerdo de que la primera vez que los vimos te quedaste pasmado. Te gustaban sus ojos.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Yo creo que te recuerdan a los de Isabel.

Levi apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

—¡Ya callate, maldita cuatro ojos!

Agarrando otro asiento cualquiera, Hange se ubicó junto a él. El polvo se pegó a su uniforme como imantado.

—No te avergüences, Levi, son unos hermosos ojos. Y entonces el niño no tenía más de 13 años pero ahora ya tiene 15, está en edad de casarse.

—Voy a darte un buen golpe si seguís hablando. Y sabés que lo digo en serio.

Ella levanto las manos en son de paz.

—Bueno, bueno... tranquilo, solo fue una broma.

—Isabel no es tema para bromas.

La mujer hizo un pucherito con los labios, sinceramente afligida. Levi seguía con los dedos agarrotados pero su semblante mostraba más dolor que enojo.

—Lo lamento, Levi, no fue eso lo que quise decir. Es solo que...

—¿Qué?

Se inclinó hacia él, por lo que él a su vez se inclinó hacia atrás, intentando mantener la distancia.

—No podés vivir en el pasado. Después de lo que ocurrió... pareciera que no pudieras volver a encariñarte con nadie. Cuando veo cómo mirás a ese chico... no sé, me vuelve la esperanza de que puedas conectar con alguien más. Fuera de Erwin y yo, claro, que ya sé que nos adorás.

—Una adoración parecida al odio.

—¡Ja ja, sí! ¡Algo así!

Levi se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró por la ventana. Mike le daba las últimas instrucciones a los sobrevivientes de su grupo antes de sumarse a la reunión que estaba por celebrarse. Podía ver a Nanaba poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Más allá, se recortaba contra el cielo la frágil pared que habían elaborado con troncos y bloques de piedra. Todavía faltaba mucho camino por cubrir hasta la muralla María, pero al menos estaban avanzando a paso firme. Tarde o temprano podrían bloquear el paso. Aunque faltaran años para ello. Ese Erwin sabía dar órdenes. Aunque él nunca usaría la palabra adoración, debía reconocer que en pocas personas podía confiar como en Erwin y Hange.

—Lo único que dije sobre ellos hoy es que son unos mocosos molestos. Es sorprendente que de ello hayas concluido que me caían bien.

—Los científicos tenemos habilidades deductivas únicas.

—Ya veo.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Solo faltaban unos minutos para empezar el mitín. Luego de eso partirían de nuevo y sabían lo que eso quería decir. Otra vez, enfrentarse a la muerte de los compañeros y subordinados. Quizás, a la muerte propia.

—Sabés, —murmuró Hange. —vos te incorporaste hace poco y no podrías notarlo, pero antes… antes era muy raro que vinieran a despedirnos así. La gente… no confiaba en nosotros.

—Somos un par de locos, Hange, lo que me extraña es que confíen en nosotros ahora.

Ella rió.

—¡Es verdad! Pero ahora que lo decís… creo recordar a esos chicos, ¡incluso entonces! Sí… el día del titán colosal, cuando regresábamos… ¡eran ellos! Recuerdo al castaño, como mínimo. Creo que hablamos con Erwin sobre él.

—Me quedo tranquilo, entonces, de que a pesar de que esta vez iba gritando "miren al capitán Levi" como un baboso, su obsesión me trasciende.

—Quedate tranquilo, sí… de lo que está enamorado ese chico es de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Ojalá.

El comandante entraba en la habitación cuando Hange dio fin a su conversación personal tomando de improviso una de las manos de su colega.

—Crucemos los dedos para encontrárnoslo a nuestro regreso. ¡Que estas sean las primeras veces que nos cruzamos y no las últimas!

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Notas de Autora:** este drabble puede considerarse una especie de precuela de _Algo que solucionar_. Es así cortito como es, pero si quieren más, pueden ir a leer ese otro fic xD La idea original me la dio Ambrela, quien pidió un drabble sobre esta temática como premio por el concurso que ganó en mi página de Facebook. Espero que le haya gustado!


End file.
